ヤングハーツダーク秘密 Young Hearts: Dark Secret
by Blayer98
Summary: あなたを愛して、しかし、あなたに伝えるために私はあまりにも恥ずかしがり屋だけど...どうすればか？私は、我々は友人である知っているが、...我々は...お互いを愛していますか？ I love you, but, I am too shy to tell you, but ... What do I do? I know we are friends, but ... Do we love each other ...? Emobar x Nate yaoi. Note that there is NO 18 Content in this fanfiction. STORY IS IN ENGLISH - JAPANESE TRANSLATION COMING SOON


Emboar and his trainer, Nate, were in the woods, camping. It was night time and Emboar was getting some wood for the fire, while Nate was checking his Pokedex. Nate then closed it and put it in his backpack. He then observed as Emboar was using a karate technique on a tree, and karate chopped the tree to peices, and did a backflip, his eyes opened halfway, and looked directly at Nate and smiled, but Nate didn't see the smile. Nate then blushed, he thought Emboar looked quite cute doing that technique. He then went bright red. **("Wait, what am I thinking!? I'm not gay!") **He blushed a bit more, but a little deeper. He tried shaking it off, until Emboar landed very hard and the trees wobbled in their place. Emboar then got up and walked over to the fireplace and put the logs onto the pile of soil, and light it with a match, and sat down on a log. Nate just stared at the blazing fire and was thinking to himself, until Emboar looked puzzled and waved his hand in Nate's face. "...h-h-huh?" Nate looked up with a drowsy face. "Hey, something wrong?" Emboar knew when Nate something on his mind. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, just tired that's all." Emboar looked skeptical. "Really? Because that's a lie..." Nate eyes went small for a second... **("He KNOWS? Has he been spying on me?") **Emboar continued. "Besides, that look on your face tells me everything...This is only pure speculation, but are you concerned for someone?" Nate looked away in pure shock and had a big red blush on his face, and went bright pink. **("OH...MY...GOD! How the heck did he KNOW!? He HAS been spying on me!") **Emboar reassured him. Nate, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, and only me and you here." "Okay, Okay!" Nate laughed, but went back to his embarrassed tone. "It's...more of a confession that I love another male..." "Oh, really?" Emboar didn't know about this! "I...I... I..."Nate looked away with a deep red face and also blushing very hard. "I...I think I'm falling in love with...you." Emboar instantly blushed deep red and was very surprised, his very own trainer, confessing his love to his own Pokemon. **("God.. I never knew he had a crush on me...somehow I awkwardly feel the same way about him...") **Emboar instantly lost it, and lunged over to Nate and crushed their lips together and held their hands, but not too hard. Both were blushing deep red like ever before, never wanting to end this moment. Nate's eyes went pure white, shocked at first, but then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. **("Oh god...what are we doing...Isn't it wrong for Humans and Pokemon to do this with the same gender?") **Before he could think about it a little more, Emboar then slid his tounge into Nate's mouth. Nate obliged and opened his mouth to let their tongues meet. Emboar started tongue kissing, and Nate joined in, and both were blushing very deep red. Emboar laid back onto the log to let Nate relax, both still holding hands, and continued For a few minutes. They then broke the kiss and pulled away, they let go of their hands and were panting for air. "*huff* Was that wrong for us *huff* to do that?" Emboar was panting very deeply. "I...*huff*...don't think so...*huff*" Nate then went silent and sat up. "I'm...going to get some sleep...Are...you coming?" Emboar looked up, his hand was on his head, and also little dizzy. "Huh? Oh, I will in a minute." Nate then went into the tent and changed into his PJs. Emboar waited until the light went off, and when it did, Emboar immediately grabbed Nate's bag and searched for his notepad. Once he found it, he opened it and began reading at the page labelled: "Emboar".

**("25th August 2013,**

**...I don't know where to start... He really the best Pokemon I'll ever have, but do I like him too much? ...Emboar really is cute when it comes to him and his actions, he cheers me up whenever I'm down, helps me with my school work, you name it. But lately, I've been feeling love between us, I doubt we do, but even If I try to ignore it, I can't. I can tell one day that we'll both confess and share a moment or two. But...is it really right for us to be this way...? We're both male, But do we really fancy each other more than just friends, but as a couple...?")**

Emboar closed the book, and his eyes, and sighed... **("Looks like we've finally answered that question...") **He then put Nate's notepad back into his bag, and turned to the fire and blew it out. He got up and walked over to the tent, and went in. Nate was fast asleep, so he crept slowly and quietly to the double sleeping bag, but as soon he was getting comfy, Nate woke up and turned around and looked at Emboar. "Hey Emboar..." Nate rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Oh sorry." Emboar replied, smiling a little. Nate went silent for a few seconds, then spoke. "Hey... Did you...look at my notepad...?" Emboar went pale. "I...Uh...Y-Yes...i did..." Both were silent for a little while, then Nate spoke again. "...E-Emboar... I... knew you'd see it..." Emboar then reassured Nate. "Hey, it's okay, at least we have each other..." Nate looked puzzled. "Huh...?" Emboar smiled. "You know what I mean!" Emboar then reached his hand out and put it on Nate's left side of his face. Nate blushed red, and shivered from his big, cold but warm hand. "I guess we do after all..." He then looked directly into Emboar's dark but cute eyes... He then leaned over towards Emboar, and kissed him on the lips. Emboar returned it and held Nate's hands. Both closed their eyes and blushed deep red. They both did this for 5 minutes, then they both passed out.

**- THE NEXT MORNING -**

Nate woke up, with Emboar next to him, sleeping next to him as quiet as a cat. Nate placed his hand on Emboar's shoulder, and smiled. He then got out of their sleeping bag and got changed. After this, he walked out of the tent and looked outside, it was a perfect sunny day, just like it was yesterday morning, with the fire emitting black smoke from where the blazing fire once shined that cold star filled night. He then looked up to the sky and said to himself: "This is it, the final battle is tonight..." What he didn't know, is that Emboar would be part of his life, and they would need each other more than ever...forever...

**DONE! Be sure to review as I'm planning to do a sequel!**


End file.
